marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Senator Brandt (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = United States Senator | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | HistoryText = Senator Brandt was an influential United States Senator who had supported funding for the Strategic Scientific Reserve's Project Rebirth to create a new breed of super-soldier for during World War II in 1943. Brandt's support came after much persuasion by the unit's commander, Col. Chester Phillips of its worth. After recruit Steve Rogers was selected as the first test subject, Senator Brandt was summoned by Phillips to a secret S.S.R. facility in Brooklyn, accompanied by his aide, as well as a State Department official named Fred Clemson. Watching from the observation room with Phillips, Clemson, and several other V.I.P.'s, Brandt witnessed the short, frail Rogers enter a chamber designed by Howard Stark, where he was injected with a special serum developed by Dr. Abraham Erskine, and saturated with vita-rays. Rogers emerged from the chamber significantly taller and more muscular. Like the other observers, Brandt was impressed and predicted that there were "some folks in Berlin who (were) about to get very nervous." The celebrations were cut short by an act of sabotage by Clemson (later found to be a Hydra spy named Heinz Kruger). Kruger stole a single leftover vial of Erskine's serum and fatally shot Erskine himself before fleeing. The newly strengthened Rogers pursued Kruger. Although Rogers' was unable to prevent the vial from being destroyed or Kruger committing suicide to avoid capture, his chase of a German spy through the streets of Brooklyn galvanized the public, and boosting enlistment. Although Phillips, believing that a single super-soldier would make little difference in the fight against Hydra, intended to send Rogers to Alamogordo, New Mexico for study, Brandt had other ideas. Sensing Rogers' potential as a symbol, Brandt offered him the alternative, which Rogers accepted, unaware of what Brandt had in mind. Rogers was given a colorful costume, given the name "Captain America", and sent on a nationwide tour with an elaborate stage production to campaign for bond sales. Despite Rogers' initial hesitation, the tour proved highly successful, with bond sales increasing in every state Rogers visited. After learning of the capture of his childhood friend Bucky Barnes, however, Rogers deserted the tour to conduct an unauthorized rescue mission within a Hydra base in Krausberg, Austria. After Rogers returned, having liberated Barnes and some four hundred other men, Senator Brandt intended to present Rogers with a medal for valor, however Rogers ended up skipping the ceremony. Senator Brandt's activities for the remainder of the war are unknown. Given his age, he was most likely deceased several years before Rogers was recovered in the Arctic in the early 21st Century. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Michael Brandon portrays Senator Brandt in Captain America: The First Avenger. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:United States Senate members (Earth-199999) Category:2011 Character Debuts